City of Lies
by starshine.taylor
Summary: This is about everything that happens after City of Glass. JacexClary MagnusxAlec SimonxIsabelle
1. The Hunt

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction! Please review and let me know if you like it! I also need help with the girls name at the end of the chapter...she will be a pretty big part in this fanfiction! :D I would give you credit for helping me with the name! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except for the girl at the end of the chapter. The rest is Cassandra Clares!

* * *

**Clary was sitting in one of the big over sized chairs in the library at the institute when Jace entered the room. Her demonology text book was sitting on her lap and her curly red hair was falling out of their braids. When Jace entered the room Clary's head snapped up. As always the site of Jace made Clary's heart pound in her chest, she felt like her heart was trying to break out of her rib cage. Jace was dressed in Shadowhunter gear, all black, and had several seraph blades around his waist. His hair shinned like a halo on his head and his eyes were…well, luminous and they were full of love. She felt her heart swell; she knew the love in his eyes was for her.

He broke the silence first "Clary your staring at me again, I know I am stunningly beautiful." There was a smirk on his face.

"Jace" she whispered as he made his way across the room to stand beside her chair. He put his hands on both sides of her face and tilted her chin up then he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Clary we need to get ready to go" Jace said when he pulled back. Clary hadn't forgotten, tonight was the night she got to go on her first hunt. The thought both excited and scared her. They were going to Pandemonium, the first place she ever saw the shadow world. Jace reached down to take her hand and then pulled her out of the chair. When they left the library they started to go to the residential wing of the institute. "Off to Isabelle we go," He said and chuckled "I wonder what she's going to make you were this time."

Clary shuddered at the thought "I'm not sure," she said "but I hate wearing Izzy's clothes they make me look like a little girl playing dress up."

Jace laughed again "I love when Izzy dresses you up, you always look so beautiful." Jace was about to give Clary another kiss when the door to Isabelle's room flung open.

"It took you long enough" Isabelle practically shouted "We only have half an hour before we have to be there and we still have to get marked!" She threw her hands up in frustration and Clary couldn't help but smile. Isabelle grabbed Clary's wrist, jerking her in the room, shutting the door behind them. Like always Isabelle's room was cluttered with clothes and weapons. "Let's get started" Isabelle said with a huge grin on her face.

When Isabelle finally finished with Clary she looked in the mirror. "Wow," Clary breathed "I look amazing." She was dressed in her own clothes, a long black dress with billowy arms that covered all of her skin. She had bought the dress in Idris before coming home. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail; her face was full of make up and glitter. Isabelle had marked her entire body with the swirling black lines.

"Of course you do," Isabelle said automatically "Your beautiful and I can work wonders with a little make up." Isabelle herself looked wonderful, she was wearing a red dress that looked like Clary's. Her hair was hanging down her back in soft curls, and she had her big red necklace tightened around her neck and her whip was curled around her wrist. "Time to go" she said excitedly.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Getting inside Pandemonium was easy, they just glamoured themselves and walked right in the door. Inside it shone with bright multi colored lights and artificial smoke. The music was so loud that the room felt like it was vibrating. Clary looked over to see Isabelle's hand over her necklace with a smile lighting up her face.

"They are here!" she shouted over the music "Clary and I will lead one into the storage room. Jace, Alec, follow us." Then she took Clary's hand and led her into the middle of the dance floor. It took a couple of minutes before a demon noticed them. He looked like any normal teenager at Pandemonium, he had short spiky black hair, the tips were died electric green, but Clary knew what he really looked like. He was dressed in baggy pants and a band t-shirt. As soon as he saw Clary and Isabelle he started walking to them but the girls led him away into the storage room, and he was never aware that he was being followed by Alec and Jace.

As soon as they were in the storage room, with the door closed and locked, the demon said "The two of you are beautiful. What are your names?"

"I'm Isabelle, this is my best friend, Clary." Isabelle said giving the demon a flirtatious grin and giggled. "Hi." was all Clary said. She was still nervous.

"Beautiful names for beautiful ladies." The demon replied and then he started walking toward the girls. He hadn't even took one step before Isabelle flicked her whip and wrapped it completely around the boy, with one hard yank the boy was lying on the floor looking up at them with a look of total disgust on his face. You could now see a lot of Isabelle's marks "Shadowhunters" He spit.

Jace and Alec walked through the door then with seraph blades blazing in their hands. "Demon," Jace said "How are you tonight, you don't look too well. Do you feel okay?" Alec rolled his eyes while Clary and Isabelle laughed at Jace's lame joke. He had a smirk on his beautiful face, and the demon tried to escape Isabelle's whip. It was useless and Isabelle tugged harder, making the whip cut deeper into the demon's skin.

Jace walked over to Clary and handed her one of the seraph blades. "Would you like to do the honors Clary?" He asked her. Clary hesitated, this would be the first demon she killed while not trying to protect herself, she wasn't sure she could bring herself to do it. She realized she was staring at the seraph blade in his hand and looked up. Isabelle, Jace and Alec were all staring at her expectantly.

"Of course I will" Clary whispered. She took the blade from Jace and held it in her hands; walking over to the demon she said "Any last words?" Her hand was shaking; she hoped none of the others saw that, she especially hoped the demon didn't know he frightened her.

"Jonathan Morgenstern isn't dead." the demon hissed. Clary hadn't actually expected him to say anything, especially not that.

"That's not true, I killed Jonathan myself." Jace said in a cold voice "Kill the damn thing Clary, I don't want to hear it talk anymore."

The demon smiled at Jace "Did you see his body after he died, or did it just disappear? Everyone knows he's still alive, Jace Herondale." The demon gave a short half laugh. Then he turned his horrible eyes on Clary "I would watch your back Clarissa Morgenstern, the Clave might not be able to protect you forever." That was the demon's last words, as Clary plunged the blade into his heart, blood gushed out and then the demon vanished. Clary let out a soft sigh, her first true demon kill.

"It's not true Clary, Isabelle tell Clary that Jonathan _is_dead." Jace said his voice was cold and his fists were clinched tightly at his size but as always his face was emotionless.

"Well," Isabelle said in a small voice "He _looked_ dead." She looked near tears. Johnathan was the jerk who killed her little brother, all she wanted was to see Jonathan dead.

Alec looked between Isabelle and Jace. His expression was one of pain too. "It's okay Clary" he said at last "We will always protect you, and Jonathan is dead." Clary was shocked by his words, she never thought Alec liked her much but now he was like a brother to her. He was much better than her real brother, the crazy physco that killed Max.

Clary didn't really know what to believe anymore, after ever thing that happened it wouldn't shock her much if Jonathan was still alive. "I know, I know." She said not believing her words. She turned to face her friends "Come on guys, it's time to finish our party" Isabelle was about to say something when a new voice spoke out of the dark

"What the **hell **are you guys?" All four of them turned around to see a short girl with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Something about the color of her eyes bothered Clary, they were a strange shade of green, she was sure that she had saw that eye color on someone else before.

Alec groaned. Clary just stared at the girl.

"What the hell?" Jace asked, he's face was full of confusion this time.

"Not again" Isabelle whispered.

The girl just stood there, with her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation.

* * *

**You know you want to review my story! :D  
-Tay **

* * *


	2. Tonya's Secret

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Tonya. The rest is Cassandra Clares! **

* * *

Jace was the first one to get his composure back, much like the first time Clary ever met him. He started rambling on and on about mythical creatures and if this girl had ever met one. "Have you had dealings with demons? Walked with warlocks, talked with the…"

"Jace," Clary said laying her hand on his arm "Stop it. I don't think she knows what you're talking about." The girl had such a confused, innocent look on her face it was obvious she never had any dealings with the shadow world. Clary also noticed that Jace didn't continually call her 'mundane' or 'little girl', like he did when he met Clary which made her a little jealous.

"Is she another mundie that can see us?" Isabelle shrieked "What are we going to do with her?" She shot a quick panicked look at Alec who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well," Clary said thinking about when they meet her at Pandemonium "we take her back to the Institute with us, of course." Four pairs of astonished eyes looked at her waiting for an explanation. "Hodge wanted you guys to bring me back to the Institute, maybe we could learn something about her" She quickly explained "Maybe she's another Shadowhunter." She finished lamely, she doubted that.

"I don't think she is a Shadowhunter, Clary." Jace said "I don't know what she is but I don't want to risk anything." Clary had to agree with Jace, this girl didn't seem like a Shadowhunter but she did seem like something other than a mundane. The color of her eyes were still bothering Clary, if only she could place where she saw eyes that color.

The blonde who was just looking back and forth between them all finally found her voice "What the hell are you guys talking about? I'm a human, a person just like you guys. I don't know what a Shadowhunter is or the Institute. I just want to know why the hell you killed him, you can't just going around killing people. Or maybe I'm going crazy. That dead guy just disappeared. Oh my gosh I'm going insane." The girl pressed her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes tight, and then opened them quickly. "You guys are still here." She let out a long, exasperated sigh.

Isabelle looked at Jace "What are we going to do with her?" She asked annoyed, she didn't have a lot of patience when it came to mundane.

"My name is Latanya but you can call me Tonya." The girl, Tonya, added "I have so many questions-"

"She's going back to Institute with us" Jace said, cutting Tonya off mid-sentence. "We'll figure out why she can see us and then she can leave."

Tonya looked at Jace with surprised, wide eyes. "What about my parents. They won't know where I am and they will be so worried and--"

"We will take care of them." Jace said cutting the girl off again. Tonya rambled a lot Clary noticed, it was kind of annoying. Then Jace looked at Alec and said "Call your boyfriend and tell him to take care of Tonya's parents." Alec's face darkened but he took out his cell phone and called Magnus.

"He's gay?" Tonya exclaimed looking at Clary.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Once they were back at the Institute they all went into the library to sit down. The Institute felt so empty these days. The Lightwoods were almost always gone to Alicante for official Clave business, Alec could go but choose to stay here with his brother and sister. Of course Hodge and Max were both dead. Clary had moved in a couple of weeks after getting back from Alicante, to start her Shadowhunter training. Her training had been really boring so far, only memorizing a bunch of pictures and vocabulary. She had a thirty minute hand-to-hand combat class with Jace and Alec and she had another thirty minute weapons class with Isabelle. Those two training classes were the best part of the day for Clary; so far her weapon of choice was the whip, just like Isabelle's.

They stayed up almost all night asking the strange new girl about her life and telling her about the shadow world. Questions like who are you? Where are you from? How old are you? Have you always had the Sight? Clary was startled when the girl said that she had in fact always been able to see the shadow world, she just never told anyone because she thought they would think she was crazy. Other than that what they found out about the girl wasn't very interesting or helpful. She was fifteen, from the Upper East Side and was adopted by her parents when she was six. Clary noticed that she kept playing with a ring on her finger, it was two hearts. One heart was on top of the other, with their ends meeting in the middle. It had strange loops connecting the two hearts to each other so they were never ending. Tonya noticed Clary looking and said "It's a Celtic love knot. I've had it since I can remember. It stands for everlasting love. I never take it off." Tonya yawned then.

"I'm sorry," Jace said "You must be tired. Follow me and I'll show you were you can sleep." He gave Clary a quick kiss on the cheek and murmured "Goodnight, love" in her ear.

Once the girl and Jace were out of the library Isabelle looked at Alec and then Clary. "There is something off about that girl." She said in a suspicious tone. "She didn't even flip out like you did when we brought you here."

"She also wasn't attacked by demon's first, Izzy." Alec said rolling his eyes.

"Still," Isabelle urged "It was like she wanted to come here. She barley even asked any questions."

"I agree with you, Iz." Clary said "Did you notice her eyes. That's such a strange color to see on a mundane. I've seen it somewhere, I just don't remember where."

Alec and Isabelle both looked at Clary and nodded "We will be able to think much better in the morning," Alec said "We have to be up early; we're all meeting Magnus at Taki's for breakfast. We can discuss everything then." Alec's face was glowing with the idea of seeing his boyfriend. They all said their goodnights and went into their rooms.

When Clary opened her eyes to the morning sun she still saw the images that haunted her dreams. Jonathan, chasing Clary and Jace down a long corridor, with Tonya right beside him. Clary could barely make anything about Tonya out, except for her startlingly green eyes. Isabelle and Alec were running in front of Clary and Jace, screaming for them to hurry up and to be careful, they had tears streaming down their faces. Clary shuddered and pushed the images to the back of her mind. She got up and took a quick shower, throwing on the first clothes her fingers found she rushed down the hall to meet up with everyone. Jace was standing by the elevator with his hands in his pockets, looking like the angel whose blood ran through his veins. Clary felt her heart quicken and walked over to give him a kiss. "Where is everyone?" Clary asked when she pulled away from Jace.

"Alec and Isabelle already left for Taki's. I was waiting for you and Tonya." He said then he pulled her closer for another kiss.

"Good morning, guys." Tonya said, in a way too cheerful voice. "Let's get going. I've never been to Taki's before. Is it good? What do you guys normally get?" Tonya kept rambling all the way to Taki's asking questions that never got answered. Clary shot her a glare, she really wished Tonya would shut up.

When they finally got to Taki's they slid into the booth opposite of Magnus, Alec and Isabelle. "This," Isabelle said with a grand wave of her arm "is the girl I was telling you about Magnus, Tonya."

"Wow." Tonya breathed "You're gorgeous, and really sparkly." She added.

Magnus laughed at the look on Alec's face "Sorry, honey," Magnus said "but I don't canoodle with girls." He placed a hand on Alec's shoulder which caused Alec to blush furiously, everyone but Tonya laughed at that.

Tonya shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't get it, but whatever."

Magnus was starring into her eyes, he squinted and blinked, and then his eyes widened in surprise. "She's wearing a glamour." He said. He looked at Alec "It's a really strong glamour but I can see her original self, just faintly. It was probably cast by a powerful warlock or witch. She's a faerie."

* * *

**Please review!  
-Tay**

* * *


	3. Changeling

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except for Tonya. :D The rest is Cassandra Clares!  
_I'm going to need another name for a character! It's going to be Tonya's mother! If you have any ideas you can share them, I'll give you credit for her!_**  


* * *

"A faerie?" Tonya asked "Like Tinkerbelle? What are my parent's going to think? Oh my gosh, this is like a fairy tale you guys! I've always really liked fairy tales, they always have such happy endings! Oh my gosh, don't fairies live, like, forever!" Her strange green eyes were lighting up at the thought. Clary rolled her eyes and everyone ignored her.

"So she's like a changeling?" Alec asked looking at Magnus

"What's a changeling?" Clary asked

"It's a faerie that is sent to live into the human world as a mundane. They almost always return to the faerie realm." Magnus said then he looked at Alec "I think she might be a changeling. It would make sense, she was adopted."

"Can you strip the glamour off of her so we can see what she looks like?"

"Of course, darling," Magnus said "but I can't do it here. It's going to take a while, I'll take her back to my apartment and work on her there." Magnus looked over at Tonya "You're a beautiful faerie, by the way."

"Really?" Tonya asked surprised "What do I look-"

"I'll go with you." Alec said at once. "I mean to your apartment, I'll go with you and help you."

"What are we going to do with her after that?" Isabelle asked. "Put another glamour on her and send her back to her human parents?"

"NO!" Tonya exclaimed at once, then she turned bright red. "I mean…um…I want to meet my real mother. I've always wanted to know where I came from and why she gave me up." She explained. She had such a sad look on her face, it was hard not to feel sorry for her.

"Okay," Jace said "We'll try to figure out who your mother is and get you back home. What are you going to tell your human parents?"

"Well," Tonya began, chewing on her bottom lip "I was hoping you could take care of that," She was eyeing Magnus who rolled his eyes in response.

"When we get you back to your faerie mother, she's going to owe me a lot of money" He said. "I'm expensive."

"Oh yes he is" Alec said flashing Magnus a big smile. "Let's go back to your place," He said taking his boyfriends hand and pulling him out of the booth "and get started stripping her glamour." He turned to the rest of his friends saying "We'll call you when we get the glamour off, you can tell us what to do with her then." Magnus gave them a glittering wink and then they were gone, practically dragging a beaming Tonya away by her arms.

"But I didn't even get to eat yet!" Tonya exclaimed "That's not fair! Everyone says this place is amazing and I am starving!"

"Then I'll fix you something to eat when we get home" Magnus was saying as the door slammed shut behind him.

"How are we going to find out who her mom is?" Clary asked.

"I could call Meliorn," Isabelle said thoughtfully "and ask him to meet us at Central Park so I can explain the situation. Maybe he can get us an audience with the Seelie Queen" Clary felt a shiver run through her spine as she thought about the Seelie Queen and the last time she went to Court, the night Simon got turned into a vampire.

"That's a good idea Izzy," Jace said as Isabelle started digging through her giant purse to find her phone "the Seelie Queen knows everything, I'm sure she could give us some information to go on. "

"Hey guys," Kaelie said as she was walking up to the table, she gave the group a big smile "Know what you're having?"

"The usual" they all replied at the same time. They came here all the time, practically everyday. Kaelie laughed and went to put their order in. Isabelle's phone rang and she looked down to read her text. "Meliorn said that he will meet us in thirty minutes," she grimaced "and not to be late."

After a delicious breakfast of coconut pancakes drenched in honey, coffee, and smoothies they were sitting on a bench in Central Park waiting for Meliorn. The air outside was cool as it brushed against Clary's skin, it was the middle of autumn. The leaves on the tree's were swirling shades of oranges, reds and yellows. Clary loved fall in New York it was so beautiful. Every year she would draw a picture of Central Park, with all the bright colors it made for a beautiful drawing.

"It's so beautiful out here," Jace said looking at Clary, as if he could read her mind.

"Yes," Isabelle said "I just love the fall time."

"I do too," a familiar voice said from behind them. Isabelle's head snapped up and her eyes went wide.

"Meliorn you came!" She squeaked jumping up from her seat. She looked like she was about to run over and give him a hug but thought better of. "Do you want to sit or walk?" she asked.

"We can sit," Meliorn said "this is going to be a quick meeting, then I have to be back at Court." He walked over to the bench and sat down beside Isabelle. "Go on, tell me your story." Isabelle hesitated for a minute and then launched into the tale about meeting Tonya at the Pandemonium and Magnus's observation of her glamour.

"Can you get us an audience with the Queen?" Jace asked after Isabelle was done with the story. "We think that she might be able to provide us with some information."

"I can try," Meliorn said, he paused and looked down at Isabelle's pleading eyes "would you like to go back to Court with me? You could probably tell the Queen her story better than I could."

"Really?" Isabelle asked "Sure, I would love to." Isabelle turned to Clary and Jace giving them a brilliant smile "I'll be back soon, meanwhile the two of you will have some alone time" Isabelle winked and Clary felt her face turn red, then Isabelle ran to catch up with Meliorn, who was already walking away from the group.

"What do you want to do today, Clary?" Jace asked "We can go on a picnic in the park later, or portal to Alicante to do some sight seeing. Too bad it's daylight, we could take the motorcycle out."

"That all sounds great Jace," Clary said "but I want to go see my mom and Luke first."

* * *

**Please review :D Pretty please with Jace on top!  
-Tay!**

* * *


	4. Everlasting Love

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own Tonya, the rest is Cassandra Clares. **  


* * *

Clary and Jace walked into the bookstore hand in hand. Maia was sitting behind the counter reading a worn copy of _Eclipse_ by _Stephenie Meyer_. "Hey Maia!" Clary called waving.

"Are you reading a vampire book?" Jace asked, looking astonished. As a general rule, vampires and werewolves hated each other. With the exception of Simon and Maia, who were kind of dating. Isabelle and Simon were also kind of dating. Honestly, Clary and Jace were both hoping Simon would start seriously dating Isabelle, she really cared for him.

"Hey you guys," Maia said a grin creeping onto her face "I am, there is this werewolf that is to die for in this book!" Her smile faded "I really hope Bella chooses Jacob" She added as an afterthought. Clary laughed, she was a Team Edward kind of girl.

"She do-OUCH!" Jace exclaimed when Clary dug her elbow into his ribs.

"Jace," she hissed "you can't tell her how the book ends." He could be so clueless sometimes.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear anything." Maia warned "Did you guys come to see Luke and Jocelyn?"

"Yeah," Clary said "I miss my mom, I was hoping we could spend a little time together today."

"Go on back," Maia encouraged "I'm sure she's going to be so happy to see you. She talks about how much she misses you all the time." Jace and Clary were walking towards the house when Maia suddenly called out "Have you heard from Simon, Clary?"

At the mention of Simon's name Clary froze. He had been 'wandering' for the past couple of weeks, because of the Mark of Cain. Clary felt horrible for giving it to him in the first place, even if it did allow the vampires to fight in the battle. Clary turned around to look at Maia, shaking her head. "No, have you?"

"Yeah, he says he's doing fine and hopefully he'll be home soon." Clary nodded. She wondered why Simon hadn't bothered to call her, they were best friends after all. Maybe he was hating her for giving him the stupid mark, she wouldn't blame him. She had been such a bad friend lately. "Thanks Maia, if you talk to him again tell him I miss him so much." She nodded.

"Clary!" Her mother exclaimed when they where in the house "I'm so glad to see you honey, you too Jace." Then more loudly she said "Luke! Clary and Jace are here, hurry!" Luke rushed in the room, his glasses falling down his nose.

He swept Clary up in a big hug "It's so great to see you, stranger!" he said jokingly. He put a hand on Jace's shoulder "You too Jace, you kids are inseparable." This caused Clary to blush and Jace to laugh.

"So are you two, you should really stop by the Institute more often" Jace said "We would-"

"Oh, Clary" Her mother said cutting Jace off, she gave him an apologetic look "We have some news." She was gripping Luke's hand tightly. "We're getting married-"

"I know Mom," Clary said "You've told us that before." Ever since coming home from Idris, six months ago, they had been busy planning the perfect wedding. To Clary's surprise Maryse and Jocelyn had become the best of friends just like her and Isabelle. She was helping her mother with the wedding planning, even being the Maid of Honor. This was the first Downworlder and Shadowhunter wedding ever recorded and it was the Valentines ex-wife who was getting married, it was a pretty big deal.

"Thats not what your mother was saying." Luke said "We want you to design a rune, one that would bond us together forever. We would like for you to make it a permanent rune." He had a hopeful look on his face, Jocelyn was grinning from ear to ear. "Please Clary" she added

"Of course, Mom I would love too!" Clary said "Lets get started right now!" She pulled her backpack off her shoulder and put it on the coffee table. She took out her pencil and drawing pad.

For the next couple of hours Clary designed different runes, each one standing for something different. Love. Happiness. Blessing. Bliss. Jace was quite for most of the time, occasionally he would point to a rune that he really like. After one of the runes, hearts that were intertwining with each other, her mother stopped her. "That one!" She said "It's perfect! Don't you agree Luke?" Clary looked down at the sketch pad and studied the rune,it looked similar to Tonya's ring. Everlasting Love, at least it was fitting.

Luke nodded "It's perfect. Can you apply it right now?" He asked. Clary nodded, taking her stele out of her backpack. She applied the new rune to her mother first, on the inside of her palm. She flinched at the feel of the stele on her arm but eventually relaxed. Next she applied it to Luke, on his palm too. He didn't even flinch when she brought the stele down to his hand.

"Clary," Jace said "We have to be leaving soon. Isabelle sent a text, we have to leave for the Seelie Court when the moon comes up." Her mother and Luke gave her identical looks of shock, she quickly explained to them what happened and what they have to do. They said their goodbyes, exchanged hugs and kisses, then went outside to catch a taxi.

"I'm so sorry I ruined our plans, Jace." Clary said once they stood outside the Institute. She remembered all the romantic things that he wanted to do that day. It was almost sunset now, they wouldn't have time to do any of them before having to meet Isabelle.

"It's fine love," Jace replied. He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the cheek "There are always other days. Go take a shower, I"ll meet you after." Clary went off to her room. She stood under the hot water for what seemed like hours, she slowly felt the muscles in her back relax. When the water started running cold she got out and pulled her ivory robe on. When she opened the door she saw Jace sitting on her bed. He was holding a stele in his hands, twirling it around and around. When he saw Clary he looked up and said, "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then." It was the same words that he had said the night before he went looking for Valentine and Jonathan.

"I love you too, Jace. With all my heart" She said. She meant the words with all of her heart. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved Jace. He put a hand up stopping her.

"I really mean that Clary, I didn't say those things because I thought we were all going to die. I'm going to love you forever. I would like for you to apply the rune that you designed for your mom and Luke on us." He said. There were so many emotions written on his face, Clary couldn't remember a time where he had been so open. Clary hesitated, when she didn't say anything he got up saying "Sorry, thats a bad idea. Forget I ever mentioned it okay?" He started walking towards the door, his shoulders slumped and his head hanging low.

"I think it's a great idea, Jace." she said, it was barley a whisper. Jace turned around to face her, looking more hopeful.

"Really?" He asked "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to wait." She walked over and got the stele from Jace's hand.

"No I think it's amazing. It's so sweet and loving." She turned Jace around and took off his shirt. She pulled the stele up to his shoulder and pressed down, drawing the permanent rune that would bind them together forever. When she finished his she handed him the stele, pushing the shoulder of her robe down so he could draw the rune on her. At first the stele stung her skin, she flinched. Then the burning became a pleasurable kind of pain, she was used to it by now. As soon as it was finished she felt such an overwhelming feeling of love towards Jace. She turned around to face him, his arms wrapping around her waist. She crushed her lips to his. At first the kisses were soft, then they became more needy and passionate. Clary felt her robe being slipped off, then Jace took her to the bed.

* * *

**Do you like? I know you want to review, please :D  
-Tay.**

* * *


	5. Unseelie Princess

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while :( I've just been really busy and stuff.  
Thanks to everywhere who has reviewed, you guys are the BEST! (:**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Tonya. (: The rest is Cassandra Clares

* * *

"By the Angel! What have the two of you been doing?" Alec exclaimed when Clary and Jace finally made it to the park, thirty minutes late.

"You don't want to know," Isabelle answered seeing the look on Clary's face. This made Alec turn a unflattering shade of red, he glanced at Magnus who gave him a weak wink. Magnus didn't have any make up on, his hair was hanging limply down around his shoulders. He looked very pale and washed out, clutching Alec's hand tightly.

"Well I'm glad some of us got to have fun today, darling. The rest of us were using our magnificent powers all day" he said with a grand wave of his arm toward the short little fairy. Clary hadn't noticed her before but when she looked over at Tonya she felt very plain in comparison. The faerie was a short little girl, with light green skin. She had long, straight jet black hair with green streaks the exact color of her eyes running through it. She had red flowers on the top of her head, and the way they were arranged you would think she was wearing a crown.

"Don't you just think I look soooo beautiful" Tonya gushed. "I really like it. The green skin freaked me out at first but now I think I'm getting used to it." she rambled

"Oh, yes, you are beautiful" Isabelle said, glaring at the faerie. "But if you are done obsessing over your looks, then we need to get going." she pointed to the moon, which was now in the middle of the pond.

Jace held out his hand, which Clary took, then led them into the murky pond water.

"What are we doing?" Tonya squeaked "I'm going to get my clothes wet!" Clary rolled her eyes

"You have to go through the pond in order to make it to the Seelie Court." she replied crisply."Here, Jace will go first and catch you." She let go of Jace's hand, then he walked into the reflection of the moon and was out of sight.

"Wow." Tonya exclaimed "That's so awesome. My turn!" She walked into the reflection of the moon and then she too was gone.

Clary looked at Isabelle "I'm going to be so glad when all of this is over."

"Me too, that girl is seriously starting to get on my nerves. Now shoo" Isabelle said, pushing Clary into the moon. Before she knew it she was in Jace's arms. She saw Tonya sitting on the ground, a mad look on her perfect face.

"He dropped me to catch you." Jace was chuckling at the angry faerie. He leaned his mouth down to right below Clary's ear, kissing her there. "I would never let you fall." he whispered. Magnus dropped to the ground beside them, shaking out his wet hair.

"I am so glad I didn't take the time to fix my hair tonight." he said with a grimace. Alec dropped to the ground beside Magnus, falling on the ground. Then Isabelle was there too.

"I love doing that. It's so much fun." Isabelle said delighted

"You really don't know the definition of the word fun, do you?" Jace asked.

"Oh, but I think she does" Merlion said, walking up to the them. "Are you ready to be brought into the audience of the Queen?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead turned his back on them, expecting them to follow.

Which they did of course.

The court didn't have the same effect on Clary as it did the first time she saw it, but it was still beautiful. She saw clearly the people that were dancing, their legs thin as sticks. Merlion led them to the same room that they were in the first time Clary had gotten a audience with the Queen. She was sitting on a high back chair, but when they entered the room she stood up and bowed. "Hello little Shadowhunters. Warlock," she nodded in his direction, then her eyes focused on Tonya, who was standing behind Magnus with her face down. "Ah, well if it isn't little Latanya. Hello, Princess."

Clary couldn't believe what she heard, Princess? Did that mean that Tonya was the Queen's daughter? "Is...is she your...daughter? My lady?" she added at the end, she didn't want to be rude.

"Oh, no, not my daughter."

"Then who's?" Jace asked.

"I think she knows well enough who her mother is." The Queen said. looking at Tonya with a look that could only be described as total fury, hatred.

"Then who's?" Magnus echoed, looking at Tonya in shock.

Tonya, looking like she was on the verge of tears, didn't say anything. She shook her head.

"My lady," Alec said "do you know who her mother is?"

"I do," the Queen said, pressing her lips into a tight line.

"My lady, will you please tell us who her mother is?" Isabelle pleaded. The Queen looked at all of them for a while, then she let out a sigh.

"Her mother is the Queen of the Unseelie Court, my opposing court." the Queen spat "That is all I will do for you, you should take the child back to her court." With that she left the room, motioning for her guards to follow her. Eventually they were the only people in the room, except for Merlion.

"What's the Unseelie Court?" Clary asked, she had only heard of the Seelie Court, and only knew of that one Queen.

"Well basically the Seelie Court is good, and the Unseelie Court is bad." Isabelle said

"As good as faeries can be with their half demon blood" Alec said, then looked at Magnus, giving him a sheepish grin.

"What did she mean?" Isabelle asked, glaring at Tonya "That you knew who your mother was?"

Tonya shook her head, for once she was actually speechless. "I have some early memories of my mother, but that's it."

"Where is the Unseelie Court?" Clary asked. "How are we going to get there?"

"Come on, it's time to leave." Merlion said. "I shall accompany you to the entrance of the Unseelie Court myself."

* * *

**Please read and review :D  
-Tay  


* * *

**


	6. Going Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series, but I do own Tonya :) I love her evil little self. **

I konw what you guys are saying "Oh my gosh she finally updated, blah blah blah." I thank all of you for reading and reviewing, it means the world to me, and you guys are the best! :)

* * *

Merlion led them down dark, wet corridors lined with stones. Every so often there were torches hanging on the wall, providing nothing but light. The path was uneven, and Clary kept stumbling despite her recently applied balance rune.

"Are we almost there yet?" Tonya complained. She was in the very back, walking slower than everyone else and she kept falling.

"Yes, Princess." He said, exasperated. This was the tenth time Tonya had asked that question, in the same amount of time.

"You keep saying that, but I don't think we're getting any closer." Tonya replied with an eye roll.

"I'm sorry, Princess. Maybe if you walked faster, we would have been there by now." Merlion replied sarcastically. Tonya glared at Merlion, but didn't say anything. Everyone else chuckled.

The trip really wasn't that bad. They had been walking for about forty five minutes, and Merlion said that they were walking to New Jersey. Apparently the state of New York wasn't big enough for the two courts to rule peacefully together, so the other left. Of course, Clary could have made a portal to travel to the other court, but she liked the idea of Tonya having to walk, since she obviously didn't like it.

The corridor that they were traveling in, eerily reminded Clary of the corridor from her dream. The one where Tonya and Jonathan were chasing her and Jace, they were running like they were racing for their life. It frightened Clary to be traveling down this corridor so late at night, but it comforted her that Jace was with her.

With her hand Clary reached for Jace's shoulder, lightly tracing the rune that she knew bound them together. Forever. Their rune was different from her mothers and Luke's. While theirs looked like Tonya's ring, Clary had made a special one for Jace. It was two hearts, one inside of the other. There were patterns of swirling lines, that decorated the edges of the biggest heart. In the center all of the lines connected, with the other heart drawn on top.

Where Clary's hand touched Jace, he shuddered. He turned around to give her a smile, something that she loved seeing on his perfect face.

"I love you," He mouthed.

"I love you too," Clary whispered back.

"Please, just please with all the sickly lovey dovey stuff." Tonya complained. "I've only known you for a couple of days, and I'm already sick of it."

"Trust me," Magnus said "it could be worse." He was still holding Alec's hand, and some of his color had came back to his face. He looked a lot better, and Clary was starting to think that he was taking some of Alec's energy.

"Like you're one to talk." Isabelle said, looking back at them from her position beside Merlion. He stopped abruptly, causing Isabelle to bump into his back.

"We are here." He announced, inspecting a part of the wall where a torch was hanging. "Stay right here, I will go and see if we are allowed an audience with the Unseelie Queen." He pulled on the torch, and a part of the wall flew open. A trap door made into the stone, how unoriginal, Clary thought.

"This is it!" Tonya squealed. "I get to meet my mom. A faerie. A queen. I'm so excited. I hope she likes me. Do you guys think she'll like me? I bet she's beautiful like me." She rambled, and they let her. She talked for the fifteen minutes that Merlion was gone, without a reply.

Merlion stepped out from behind the door, "I am sorry. The Queen will not accept anyone except for her daughter. She thanks you Shadowhunters, and Warlock, for bringing her home safe."

Merlion held the door open for Tonya, and she bounced in. Inside you could hear dark music pouring out from instruments, and laughter that crackled, sounding evil. There was a guard waiting for Tonya in the hall. He was tall, with dark black hair and grey eyes. "Hello Princess." He said, bowing.

"Goodbye you guys! Thank you so much! Wish me good luck!" She said, as the door closed behind.

"I am so glad that is over." Isabelle said, as she started walking back in the direction they had came.

"Tell me about it." Alec agreed.

"Do you guys want to portal home?" Clary asked as she pulled out her steele.

"Yes!" Magnus said. "I'm ready to go and get my beauty sleep."

Clary put her hand to the stone, drawing the rune that would take them home. Repeating home, home, home in her head. Once the last line connected, white light flashed from the hole that was now in the stone.

Everyone hurried through the portal, except for Merlion who said he would walk.

What everyone didn't see as they made their way home was Tonya as she made her way through the halls that were so familiar to her, as the other faeries were clapping, cheering, and bowing. Tonya gave them a big smile as the guard led her to the study. She quickly went inside, and stopped when she saw the person she was looking for.

"Jonathan!" She exclaimed as she ran toward him. "I've missed you soo much!" She said as she threw her arms around him and held him tight.

"I was never far away, my dear." He said as he kissed the ring that was on her finger. The ring that symbolized his undying love for her, or so she thought.

She looked up into his dark eyes, and kissed him on the lips. He was the one person in the world that she truly loved, except for her mother who she would do anything for. "I love you." She breathed.

Jonathan didn't answer her, and the door to the study opened. Tonya watched as her mother came in, her beautiful features standing out and making her look majestic.

"Daughter." she said, smiling at her only daughter. "You have done well. Those silly little Shadowhunters will never expect what is about to come."

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please read and review! You guys are awesome!  
-Tay**

Also, .?book_ID=7033 this is a link to my own story at . Please read and review that too! Right now, just the prologue is up, and I'm editing the rest of the chapters as we speak! Thank you so much, it means a lot to me (:


End file.
